Schizophrenic, or Simply Adam?
by Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX
Summary: "Are you John Winchester?", some police officer is on the phone asking for my dad, practically. My dads been dead for quite a while. He died a little over four years ago when he was fifty-two. And why was this officer calling all the way from Minnesota? What did dad do? He has another son? AU, Mental Asylum. Midam/Mikam, Destiel, Sabriel eventually...


"Hello, this is the Sheriff's Department of Minnesota, S.D.M. Are you John Winchester?", some police officer is on the phone asking for my dad, practically. My dads been dead for quite a while. He died a little over four years ago when he was fifty-two. And why was this officer calling all the way from Minnesota? What did dad do? And why call now out of all the years they could've called when he was alive?

"Um, no, he's.. dead… What did he do?", Okay, I'm a curious person, what're gonna do?

The officers answer baffles me. They're saying that his son's mother has been killed in a supposed animal attack. Excuse me, he has two living breathing, adult sons at home. In Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas. Far away from this Minnesota place, where apparently he has another son. How old is this kid, or are the officers even with the correct info.?

I tell Officer Brutality**(1)**, the man on the phone, mine and Sam's names and that we were related to John Winchester. I didn't know if I should tell him that we're his sons, or take it slow. As you could've guessed I decided to take it slow and say we were his cousins.

Officer Brutality gave me the directions, and I told him we were on our way. A little before that, though he decided to give us some insight on our dads son. His name was Adam Milligan, he was five, he liked the colour forest green, and… he was in a mental asylum. Susie's Happy Place for Those In Need.

Okay, I've heard a lot of crappy things in my life, but that title just had to be the dumbest one yet.

He explained to me and Sam that he was entered in Susie's the year previous and had many mental issues relating to Schizophrenia among other things. His mother whose name was Kate Milligan, often came to visit him after emitting him into the institution, because of the inability to be a full time mom and still bring in cash to support them both.

Sam was a little surprised when I told him this news, but he also seemed excited. Him? Being able to finally play the big brother role? Yup, he was a happy ball of energy, almost the entire ride over.

So, me and Sam stay in a motel, of course, and decide to meet up with this officer in the morning. Oh, I hope it's not too early. Which it actually wasn't, it was around 12:30, after everyone's had lunch, decided to meet up with him.

Now, let me tell you something. That office was nearly perfect. Apparently one of the newbs was OCD, and they let him clean the place up, oddly enough, but they seemed to enjoy it better.

Sam and me are now sitting across from Officer Brutality, and getting some files out from within one of his desk drawers.

"As you know Adam is five, and already he's starting to get highly distressed from what the nurses at Susie's have told me. Coming with the absence of his mother of course. She usually came around 5:00pm on Tuesday's." , the officer takes a deep breath and continues. "Now, more so than ever, the staff at Susie's are saying he's seeing the angel's more often now. Even with the slight extra doses of his medication(s)."

Mr. Brutality is doing that weird thing with the beard and the fingers, way too cliche I'm telling you.

Sam and I are looking at each other with a look of **'**is this really something supernatural that we should be concerned about, or is this truly something mental?**'**

"Excuse me, Officer Brutality?", he looks up at me. "Well, we'd like to go see Adam now. Which way to Susie's?", I'm trying to get done here as quickly as possible 'cause this guy is just rambling… I am too, but when I do it, it's cool.

The directions are given and we're off. I look over at Sam, and take a glance. He's been quiet, but no, he's just trying to conceal his excitement… And concern. I mean we're going to a asylum! Who wouldn't be concerned, more than concerned?

"Hey Sam, ya okay?", I can't help, but ask. It's become instinct.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, a brother. A little brother, Dean! Why didn't dad tell us about him? I wonder who he looks more like. You or me. I hope more like you, so maybe he'd get my good personality.", and now I'm wondering why I even asked.

"HEY, I don't know what you're talking about, but I happened to have a _great_ personality.", Sam's giving me bitch face #24… The **'**I meant to make you upset, and now I know succeeded**'**.

We're not even to Susie's yet, and I can already tell this is gonna be a long drive… And it'll only take fifteen minutes!

* * *

A/N: Hello, wonderful Likelies! Y'know how some people say "Hello, my lovelies"? Yeah well Likelies is the same except y'know, not lovelies… I out likelies, because you might've not liked my work so that doesn't give me the right to call you a lovelies even if lovelies does make sense 'cause **LOVE**_ LIES_… Anyways,

**(1)** I simply went to 'good police officer names' and Officer Brutality is what I got, ironic enough…

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Please R&R, I'd love the feedback!

Love, Chaos


End file.
